Realm of Distractions
by bugaboo107
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on 'distractions' that afflict our favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one centers around a feeling.emotion.noun.phrase.
1. A Visit to the Mailbox

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

This is a string of drabbles centered around my favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one will present/represent an emotion/feeling/noun/phrase-- some will be lighthearted, others angst-ridden/dark, others wistful, others depressing, etc.

At the end of each one, I will share the emotion/feeling/noun/phrase of which the story is written around. See if you can guess!

**xxx**

Summary: Hatori doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on his 'work', rather each drabble is a reflection of his existence, _or lack of_.

**Realm of Distractions**

**A Visit to the Mailbox**

**§§§**

The wood planks beneath his feet groaned with every step he made. The doctor made his way down the long, seemingly endless driveway to the collective mailboxes at the front of the property. He took a small key out of the side of his white-laboratory coat pocket and drove it into the keyhole, twisting it open with excruciating slowness.

He flipped open the small door and rummaged his hand around, not even bothering to look.

He scavenged through the endless junk mail, reminders to pick up prescription drugs, and bills, until he came to a pink envelope addressed to him, with no return address.

His heart skipped a beat, _something for him_?

**---**

**A/N:**_ Speed_. Who is the letter from? I love to see Hatori baffled. He's so fun to tease. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcome.


	2. Untamed Desire

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

This is a string of drabbles centered around my favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one will present/represent an emotion/feeling/noun/phrase-- some will be lighthearted, others angst-ridden/dark, others wistful, others depressing, etc.

At the end of each one, I will share the emotion/feeling/noun/phrase of which the story is written around. See if you can guess!

**xxx**

Summary: Hatori doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on his 'work', rather each drabble is a reflection of his existence, _or lack of_.

_Warning: Sexual references, but nothing explicit in the following drabble. _

**Realm of Distractions**

**Untamed Desire**

**§§§**

His hand glided up her heated bare arms, as he stilled her against the wall, his body flush against hers.

He crashed his lips onto hers in an attempt to show her his feelings. He no longer wanted to be reminded of his inability of expression. He needed this, to show himself, and her, _secondly_.

She responded. Her hands roamed across the wide expanse of his torso, feeling the taut muscles beneath the shirt. She moaned, as his tongue entered the cavity of her virgin mouth.

He didn't care about the consequences. As long as he knew that she would be by his side.

---

**A/N:** _Abandon_. Who is Hatori's mystery lady?

Make my day – Review.


	3. Soulless

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

This is a string of drabbles centered around my favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one will present/represent an emotion/feeling/noun/phrase-- some will be lighthearted, others angst-ridden/dark, others wistful, others depressing, etc.

At the end of each one, I will share the emotion/feeling/noun/phrase of which the story is written around. See if you can guess!

**xxx**

Summary: Hatori doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on his 'work', rather each drabble is a reflection of his existence, _or lack of_.

**Realm of Distractions**

**Soulless**

**§§§**

He pulled away the shower curtain, painfully slow. Shivering from the ice water that pelted dwon on his impentrable skin.

He saw the ghost-like visage in the foggy mirror look back at him.

He was dead. _Except for the beating of his heart_.

He briskly dried himself with the towel. He stepped out of the shower and moved to the counter. His white-knuckled fingers clutched the marble counter tightly as he peered at himself.

Ashen. Pale. Pallid.

He finally pulled away to put on his robe.

He left the bathroom to return to his bleak life.

A/N: _Ghost_. Boo!

Make my day – Review.


	4. Null and Void

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

This is a string of drabbles centered around my favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one will present/represent an emotion/feeling/noun/phrase-- some will be lighthearted, others angst-ridden/dark, others wistful, others depressing, etc.

At the end of each one, I will share the emotion/feeling/noun/phrase of which the story is written around. See if you can guess!

**xxx**

Summary: Hatori doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on his 'work', rather each drabble is a reflection of his existence, _or lack of_.

**Realm of Distractions**

**Null and Void**

**§§§**

He didn't want to be here, but his cousins had managed to convince him to visit the beach.

It was six in the morning. The sun wasn't out yet (_Thank Kami_), as Hatori shuffled his bare feet across the cool sand. He came upon a small tide-pool, and knelt beside it to look at the specimens.

Hatori noticed a small crab fidgeting on its backside in a bed of kelp. He picked it up gently and put it in the water.

It seemed to wave 'thanks' before it scuffled away.

Always the doctor. _That was all._

---

**A/N:** _Pity_. Poor Hatori. Not too many characters in Fruits Basket seen him as a 'man' with emotion, but as a stoic physician. Sniff, sniff. Tear.

Make my day – Review.


	5. A Tangled Web

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

This is a string of drabbles centered around my favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one will present/represent an emotion/feeling/noun/phrase-- some will be lighthearted, others angst-ridden/dark, others wistful, others depressing, etc.

At the end of each one, I will share the emotion/feeling/noun/phrase of which the story is written around. See if you can guess!

**xxx**

Summary: Hatori doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on his 'work', rather each drabble is a reflection of his existence, _or lack of_.

**Realm of Distractions**

**A Tangled Web**

**§§§**

Hatori walked into the crisp, cool autumn night for an evening smoke; he still had the whole night ahead of him. A glistening spider gossamer web caught his attention. He moved toward the Sakura tree. The moonlight shone down upon the magnificent suspension.

He noticed movement from the bottom of the web, _the owner_.

The spider began to spin a case around its prey, _encasing it_. The victim palpitated against the web, its attempts _futile_. It was bound by chains of delicate silk protein. Verge of demise.

The master settled in the center, and all movement ceased.

All was quiet.

---

**A/N:** _Misery_. As you can probably tell, 'the spider and the prey' represent 'the God', Akito, and the Juunishi forms. I got exactly one hundred words for this drabble. Wow.

Make my day – Review.

_Hatori may pay you a friendly visit in your dreams..._


	6. Descending into Oblivion

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

This is a string of drabbles centered around my favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one will present/represent an emotion/feeling/noun/phrase-- some will be lighthearted, others angst-ridden/dark, others wistful, others depressing, etc.

At the end of each one, I will share the emotion/feeling/noun/phrase of which the story is written around. See if you can guess!

**xxx**

Summary: Hatori doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on his 'work', rather each drabble is a reflection of his existence, _or lack of_.

**Realm of Distractions**

**Descending into Oblivion**

**§§§**

He stared into emptiness of his bleak office as he took another swig of sake. It corroded his throat as it made its way down, but did nothing to comfort the ache in his chest. He wanted to drink himself into oblivion, yet the more he tried, the more he couldn't. He couldn't give _her_ up. His heart clenched and slackened.

For a moment, his vision blurred, and he almost saw her standing before him.

Before he could reach out to her, she was _gone_. As quick as smoke.

He took another swill, this time pouring it down his throat, allowing the liquid to scathe his body. His soul, _again_.

---

A/N: _Rash_. Even though I could never imagine Hatori with this much lack of restraint, I like to see him impetuous and gloomy. Dangerous. Hatori is such a tragic character. I love him. _Who is he envisioning? Hmm, I'd love to hear your ideas. Maybe I can incorporate it into a future drabble…_

Make my day – Review.


	7. Blown Away

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

This is a string of drabbles centered around my favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one will present/represent an emotion/feeling/noun/phrase-- some will be lighthearted, others angst-ridden/dark, others wistful, others depressing, etc.

At the end of each one, I will share the emotion/feeling/noun/phrase of which the story is written around. See if you can guess!

**xxx**

Summary: Hatori doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on his 'work', rather each drabble is a reflection of his existence, _or lack of_.

**Realm of Distractions**

**Blown Away**

**§§§**

Hatori hated the sun, hated its warmth, and hated the tenderness he could never accept, nor radiate.

Today was an exception. The clouds overhead blocked the giant morning star.

The sound of the wind whistled through his hair as he sat down on the bench in the Sohma garden and looked up at the clouds.

The Chinese zodiac seemed to prance across his line of vision. The clouds took on different forms. A dog. A rat. A tiger. A cow.

A _dragon_.

If only he was as free as the clouds. Free to roam.

If only he could disappear, and change forms so fast.

---

**A/N:** _Freedom_. I love looking at clouds and finding shapes, animals, and such, _plus_, I wanted to bring Hatori out of his office, so voila! A perfect match.

Make my day – Review.


	8. The Staircase

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

This is a string of drabbles centered around my favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one will present/represent an emotion/feeling/noun/phrase-- some will be lighthearted, others angst-ridden/dark, others wistful, others depressing, etc.

At the end of each one, I will share the emotion/feeling/noun/phrase of which the story is written around. See if you can guess!

**xxx**

Summary: Hatori doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on his 'work', rather each drabble is a reflection of his existence, _or lack of_.

I have posted any in awhile.

**Realm of Distractions**

**The Staircase**

**§§§**

They stumbled up the stairs, hand in hand. It was endless. Spiraling. His hand fled to her waist; he tried to pull her close to his waist. Too late. The second he let go of her hand, the stair beneath her gave way. She held onto the intact polished wood railing. Dangling.

"Leave me," she cried.

"No," he responded stubbornly. "I can't.

I won't."

He heard the rumbling of the unknown force, as the dark vortex in the ground began to swirl. Ready to take its next victim.

"Just go."

"No."

And with that, he dived into the whirlpool of darkness.

And they ceased to exist.

**---**

**A/N:**_ Force_. It was just a dream, folks! Comments are welcome.


	9. Snarled Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

This is a string of drabbles centered around my favorite doctor, Hatori Sohma. Each one will present/represent an emotion/feeling/noun/phrase-- some will be lighthearted, others angst-ridden/dark, others wistful, others depressing, etc.

At the end of each one, I will share the emotion/feeling/noun/phrase of which the story is written around. See if you can guess!

**xxx**

Summary: Hatori doesn't seem to be able to concentrate on his 'work', rather each drabble is a reflection of his existence, _or lack of_.

I bit of voyeurism. Nothing R-rated though.

**Realm of Distractions**

**Tangled Up **

**§§§**

She watched them. In the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Snarled in each other, like tumbleweed and the puff of cotton. His arm draped protectively over her budding belly. His nose tucked into the crook of her neck. His legs wrapped neatly over her legs, his feet twisted with hers. They lay on that mattress in their dingy apartment. The water dripped from the faucet incessantly.

_Stupid idiots, they have no money_.

She watched them.

In all their pathetic bliss.

Her body twitched. Ached, as though premature arthritis plagued her young body. Slowly, she was losing. Her hand pulled away from the window-sill, but her eyes stared into the lit room.

**---**

**A/N:**_ Hurt_. Akito. Evil woman. Comments are welcome.


End file.
